


Curiosity

by magnuspr1m3



Series: Some Minds 'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee is the cutest, But sadly not in this, M/M, Megatron is a bad parent, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnuspr1m3/pseuds/magnuspr1m3
Summary: A few decaorns had passed since the Twins and Bumblebee decided to go on their daring(ly stupid) rescue, and Sunstreaker has had a lot of time to think about what exactly happened. One question stood out to him among the rest.Takes place during Some Minds; definitely makes sense if you read that (at least up to the reference rescue chapters) before reading this.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Ratchet & Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Some Minds 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of many one shots that just haven't fit into the full story. It is short, but I hope everyone enjoys!

“Who is Bumblebee’s sire?”

Ratchet dropped the datapad he was going over at that question. He blinked several times, back completely straight. The medic had honestly not expected to ever be asked that question. Bumblebee’s lineage was a secret from all those except for the officer’s and those deemed need-to-know. Anyone else was told that he was found.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were smart mechlings, though, and paid attention to a lot more than they thought apparently. Ratchet pulled in a sigh, loosening his frame and turning to the bright yellow youngling, noting he was not scowling for once. Sunstreaker actually look worried. Rightfully so. He was amazed Sunstreaker had waited this long to ask.

“You are not to tell anyone else this. Excluding Sideswipe, due to the nature of your bond.” Ratchet tacked on when the youngling opened his mouth to interrupt him. The medic ran a hand down his face. “Optimus’ bonded, as well as Bee’s sire, was Megatron. He severed the bond before Bee was sparked, before Optimus even knew he had kindled.” He kept his own thoughts on the entire matter silent, knowing that the youngling did not care to or need to know them. It had been a disaster keeping both of them alive after the initial severing of the bond, though. Not the best way to get introduced the new Prime.

He was braced for outrage and violence from the mechling, especially due to the name of sweet, loving little Bumblebee’s sire. Instead, he was greeted by silence and confusion. He waited a few moments, noting Sunstreaker’s distant look; he was likely conversing with his twin. After a few breems, Ratchet spoke again. “Megatron is unaware of Bee’s existence. We would all like to keep it that way. Bee also does not know of his sire. Optimus prefers to tell him of some brave gladiator that tried to lead his people to freedom. I suppose he is not completely wrong.” Both of them snorted at that.

“I don’t know how something so small and sweet could come from Optimus fraggin’ Prime and Megatron.” Sunstreaker mumbled, shaking his helm. He yelped, shooting a sharp glare at Ratchet when the medic hit him upside his helm.

“Language, youngling.” Ratchet received a grumbled 'whatever' before Sunstreaker moved to leave. At Ratchet clearing his throat, the mech paused and raised an optic ridge at Ratchet. “Don’t treat Bee any differently, please. He absolutely loves you and Sides, for some reason, and it would devastate the mechling to find out you don’t like him now because of something he could not control.”

That typical scowl dawned Sunny’s features finally, “Who said anything about not liking him anymore? I do have at least half of a spark, you old Wrench.” Sunny grumbled before scurrying off to likely locate his brother, who was supposed to be sparkling sitting.

That went much better than Ratchet had expected.


End file.
